fairy_dollfandomcom-20200216-history
Boyish
Owned Requirements Special Jobs Preview The following five lines are taken from the in-game hope change page: {Line: 1} Man, I wanna go out and play {Line: 2} What'll I do today~ {Line: 3} Man, I wanna eat something tasty~ {Line: 4} Since the weather's so good I'd kinda like to go out, you know? {Line: 5} Huh? Somethin' on my face? Condition/Mood Boosting Quick Reference Want to know the best option to take to boost your fairy's condition/mood? Find the scenario, then choose the options listed! *Fairy is looking over like she wants you to play with her. > 'Go to the park together '> 'Play on the seesaw together **Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *Fairy is looking over like she wants you to play with her. '> 'Go to the park together. '> 'Climb the jungle gym **Fairy is kind of impressed. *Fairy seems hungry. '> 'Today we're splurging and eating out! '> 'Go for a high-class French option **Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got better. 150 Jewels decreased *Fairy seems hungry. '> 'Today we're splurging and eating out! '> 'Head for a chain restaurant **Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *Fairy cane to tell you she wants to go to the zoo. '> 'It's great weather! Let's go to the zoo! '> 'Hippos are really big, aren't they? **Fairy is kind of impressed. *Fairy came to tell you she wants to go to the zoo. '> 'It's great weather! Let's go to the zoo! '> 'The zoo's a little hot, isn't it? **Fairy's Mood got a bit better. *Fairy is reading a book. '> 'Go to the library! '> 'Reseach the Fairy World. **Fairy is very happy. Fairy's Mood got much better. *Fairy came to tell you she wants to go to the aquarium. '> 'Who wants to go to the aquarium~? '> 'There's something mysterious about that school of fish, huh. **Fairy is kind of impressed. *Fairy came to tell you she wants to go to the aquarium. '> Show her a picture of an ammonite. **Fairy's Mood got a bit better. Dialogue 'Talk' *Stretch* * Not a cloud in the sky! Feels good! * Hope Change ** Yo, Owner! It's a great day, let's go play catch in the park! ** Owner, let's play video games! Uh, I dunno what to play though. What? Decide who gets the bath first tonight with a match in a fighting game? Yeah, let's go that! I'm gonna beat you~ ** Huh, a button came off... Uhh, so if I do this here, and that there, and here again... A-agh! Owner, he-help! ** ...Ugh, a hairball... Ugh... Owner... Don't go over there... You'll be squ-...squashed!? What? Oh, man, it was a dream? ** Unnhh... Owner...? Today...? Today I'm gonna... I'm gonna be sleepy..." ** This film that's about to start, it's about things that ruh...reside? In the deep sea and they're like... Hey, Owner what's that say? Awe? Cool, so that's how you pronounce that... Condition/Mood Boosting Options * Fairy came to tell you she wants to go shopping. ** going shopping at the Fairy Shop! We're going to the mall! Fairy: "There's something I want you to buy me, Owner~ ♪" *** this looks like it'd look good on you These look like they'd look pretty good on you, huh. Fairy: "Thanks, I'm glad you say so ♪" *** [Uh, I forgot my wallet.] ** at the Fairy Collection relay * Fairy came to tell you she wants to go to the aquarium. ** wants to go to the aquarium~? 'Who wants to go to the aquarium~. Fairy: "I wanna gooo~! Yes! ♪" *** 'something mysterious about that school of fish, huh 'There's something mysteriois about that school of fish, huh. Fairy: "Look, look! They're all sparkling!" *** 'that person is cuuute... 'Wow, that person is cute... Fairy: "Gosh, Owner, what are you lookin' at?" ** 'her a picture of an ammonite 'Show her a picture of an ammonite. Fairy: "These are chestnut fossils, right? Ah, chestnuts..." * Fairy is reading a book. ** 'to the library! 'You decided to go to the library. Fairy: "Yah, sometimes the indoors are cool too." *** 'the Fairy World. 'Research the Fairy World. Fairy: "You want to come to the Fairy World sometime, Owner? I bet you'd fit right in ♪!" *** 'to bed 'Go to sleep. Fairy: " Ah, whatever." ** 'Mr. D! 'Ask Mr. D! Fairy: "Uhh, I dunno who that is..." * Fairy is looking over at you like she wants you to play with her. ** 'to the park together 'You decided to take her to the park. Fairy: "hehe, hey hey Owner, let's race to those bars!" *** 'on the seesaw together 'You played on the seesaw together. Fairy: "Alright~! Im gonna jump. So Owner, get the timing right when you jump on!" *** 'on the jungle gym ** around your room. * Fairy is singing into a remote control in place of a microphone. ** a great day for karaoke! 'It's a great day for karaoke! Fairy: "Let's go, let's go! But... Man isn't it gonna be packed today?" *** 'in 'You joined in! Fairy: "You've woken up ♪! I'm having such a great time~♪" *** 'backup ** tired. Let's just chill at home * You decided to go and see the movie that Fairy is curious about. ** popcorn and watch the movie 'You decided to buy her a drink and some snacks. Fairy: "Woo-hoo! Owner, thank you!" *** 'can't have a movie without snacks! 'You can't have a movie without snacks! Fairy: "Yeah ♪ ! Gotta have popcorn!" *** 'wasn't very good, was it ** juice and watch the movie * Fairy came to tell you she wants to go to the zoo. ** great weather! Let's go to the zoo! 'It's great weather! Let's go to the zoo! Fairy: "Yeah, let's go! ♪ I wanna see a lion! ♪" *** 'are really big, aren't they? 'Hippos are really big, aren't they? Fairy: "It's mouth is so big! ♪ I feel like it's gonna eat me~" *** 'zoo's a little hot, isn't it? The animals look pretty hot themselves. ** her a stuffed animal * Fairy brought you a game controller. ** a friendly game of 2p co-op 'Play a friendly game of 2p co-op. Fairy: "Let's give it our best shot, alright?" *** 'all stages 'You completed every stage. Fairy: "Wow, well done! You were great, Owner~ ♪" *** 'close... ** knuckled batitle... 'You have a close, heated battle! Fairy: "I don't need you goin' easy on me~ ♪" 'Socializing * Hey, what do you call your owner? * That's a nice hairdo ♪ Next time, maybe I'll ask my owner for the same one ♪ * partner, the flowers blooming outside would suit you... Ha, ha, you're blushing~ * I'm glad that I came here. What about you, partner? * Hey, hey, name! Let's go watch cherry blossoms together!! Make bento or something~ I bet it'll be fun ♪ * I brought dango, let's eat them together later ♪ * It would be nice if the fairy world and the human world became one. * If you'd like, I'd be happy to come and play again ♪ * Don't you think sports in the human world are totally rad? * Yawn... Ah, sorry! Recently I'm super sleepy~ I blame the Spring. * partner, can I leave this here? It's a hanging workout machine. 'Socialized' * I'm here to entertain! * Hahaha! Thanks! * You think so? I guess that would be ok ♪ * Come hang out again! * That's really good! * Ah, Partner!! Hey, hey, is the wind outside strong? * Partner, what are you holding? A souvenir? ...ah, a strawberry cake!! Thanks ♪ * What great weather~ Eating sweets outside on days like this feels the best... * Woah, really? * I was thinking the exact same thing. * Let's bask in the sun together!!! He, he, it's good to sometimes do things like that! * What a great weather~ Eating sweets outside on days like this feels the best... * You seem pretty confident in your sense! * 'Recommended' * So, does this match? * I've never worn this sort of thing before, so it feels new and different. 'Bother' * This is finished, so do you want to play basketball? * Ah, nickname~! I'll be finished in a second, so please wait! * This is finished, so do you want to play basketball? 'Yell' Work ' * I'm really happy! I'll try harder. 'Study * OK ♪ I'll do my best ♪ * I love getting words of encouragement. Errand * 'Sleep' * Sleeping ** I guess I wore myself out. I'm going to bed ♪ * up ** Good morning! Nice weather today, dontcha think? ** I woke right up ♪ Maybe I'll take a jog. 'After Work/Study/Errand' * Work ' * 'Study ''' ** All finished ♪ ** Well, that was some work, for sure. *Errand' ** * 'Hope Change ' ** Do you like it? '''My Fairy Talk' Socializing * The beginning part is hard, but you can do it! * Uh...I don't know! * Bink, bonk! Oh... I lost again! * I'm going to sing a bunch of songs today!! Condition/Mood/Intimacy Boosting * Socialized * There's been so many recently I haven't been able to decide which one to buy. * You mean it? Thanks! * I finished the book we were talking about earlier and brought it for you! * You scared me! Morning♪ * That outfit looks so awesome on you♪ Hope Change Letters # To my dearest Owner. Thanks as always, Owner!! I'm really glad I met you ♪ I hope we can hang out more! - From Fairy Event Dialogue 'Picturebook Kingdom' No data for this event! 'Mechanical Adventure' No data for this event! 'Fairy Zoo' General * Stage 1 *Karaoke~? Maybe I'll sing too? ...hm? I'm the best? C-come on, Owner, I haven't even started singing yet! *A quiz about the zoo? Yea, let's do it!! ...big, has tusks and a long nose... I know! An elephant! *I love big animals, you know! i want to be at the zoo already~ ♪ *Only one number to get bingo.. Give me 2, please... Yay! Bingo! Stage 2 *We've arrived at the zoo!! Hey, hey, Owner, what should we see first? *I got the map of the zoo! ...he, he, it tickles when you stroke my hair like this! *I'm really excited! This zoo seems to be really big, I wonder what animals are here! Stage 3 *Wombats... For some reason that name sounds really cool. The wombats themselves are really cute though! *A fennec fox? Owner, it was in that book you read me, right? *There are beavers on the other side!! I wonder if beavers are making dams in a place like this. *Oh, a duck with little ducklings! So cute!! They're walking in line behind their mother~ ♪ *Whoa! To be able to see the home of a mole!! ...I wonder if it feels embarrassed Stage 4 *I've seen ostriches running super fast on TV... He, he, I know a lot? *It must be easy for the feeding staff to get lost in this area... You don't think so? *This place is so big!! Just how many animals are here?! I wonder what animals we will meet here~ ♪ *That kangaroo is practicing his boxing moves... It looks realky focused. You think it's the local champion? *Elephants are really huge! Just looking at them is exciting!! I want to ride on one. Stage 5 *The weather is good and eating outside feels like a picnic! This is fun! *Put a picnic sheet here... He, he, Owner, I saw you make that bento, so I brought this! *Owner, you made bento for us?! Let's eat it in the shadow of that tree! *Oh, you'll buy me something to drink? Thanks! I want a cola ♪ *Ah, our friends want me to pkay catch with them!! I'm going~! Stage 6 *Counting sheep is supposed to help you fall asleep faster. I wonder how it works with real sheep! 1 sheep... 2 sheep... *101 sheep, 102 sheep... Zzz... *Rabbit races!! You choose a rabbit you like... Well then, I'll take this one!! *Isn't this rabbit super fast...? Is he the boss? I can feel some kind of dignity emanting from it... *Glare* ...a part of this goat's eye is shaped like a square. So strange. Stage 7 *Ah, I wonder if that lion resting on the stone over there is the king. It has that royal atmosphere around him. *Tigers are good at karate... What? It said so in a book I read recently!! *Roar!! Ha, ha, I'm pretending to be a tiger ♪ I feel that I could become best buddies with this one here. *I want to take a nap with it... It's dangerous? I guess... Stage 8 *I see, gorillas are very strong~ Are there animals that could win against a gorilla? *That gorilla is holding out his hand! He wants me to shake his hand? I can't?! Why?! *Oh, you can feed monkeys with bananas here! Throw it from here... Ah! That monkey caught it super fast!! *Monkeys can climb trees super fast~ I want to be able to climb like that too. *..wah! A monkey suddenly came down from a tree! ...ah, Owner, sorry, I instinctivly grabbed you... Stage 9 *Fortune cookies! Yeah, they have fortunes inside~ I want this one!! *The fortune from the cookie... Big luck! A satisfying day... Something good will happen on the way back? I wonder what it'll be! *A souvenir shop! Huh? I can choose one thing and you'll buy it for me? Yay!! I'll take this ♪ *A game where you push crocodile's teeth? ...wah!! The loud noise surprised me... *A huge stuffed rabbit... He, he, things like this don't really suit me, so no thanks! Stage 10 *Uhm... Zzz... Owner, this cow is the hero... from the West... *He, he... No, it's nothing! Owner, let's race home ♪ *I'll sleep a bit before we get home. Owner, are you going to sleep too? *Ah, Owner, is this stuffed rabbit... For me? Uhm, thanks. *Today was super fun!! But I got really tired from all that walking. 'Hanami Festival' General (to other fairies) *Cotton candy is delicious ♪ It feels special because you don't see it outside of festivals! *Chief was singing on the stage in one of the events~ ♪ I love her voice when she sings. *Ah, Partner! Hey, hey, let's check out the stands together ♪ Stage 1: Before going out *Hey, hey, Owner, today is the hanami festival! I can't wait! *Owner, I'm looking forward to the bento you've made... What, you didn't make any?! *Owner, you didn't make any bento... I see... How about we buy something then? *I see. In the Human World it's normal to buy food at stands for hanami? Okay! We must bring a picnic sheet! *I'm fully prepared! I can launch at any time! He, he. Stage 2: At the park *Whoa~!! Owner, look! Cherry blossoms look super beautiful!! *What stands are here...? Huh? Owner... Is this my allowance for today? Yay ♪ Thanks!! *There are so many stands around here! Hey, hey, can we check them out later? *Ah, our friends are here too! Everyone's at the hanami festival. Well, they were looking forward to it. I'll go talk with them for a bit!! *Ha, ha, ha! Owner, you have flower petals on your head~! Squat, so I can take them off~ Stage 3: At the shopping district *Hey, hey, festival shrines are always really bright! It's so fun that I forget what time it is. *I don't know if I should buy okonomiyaki or takoyaki... Both? Ha, ha, I can't eat that much~ *Ah, this stand belongs to the owner of the fish shop! Ah, excuse me... Huh? Really?! Yay ♪ ... I got a grilled squid ♪ *Each time we approach a stand, I'm getting so many things... Huh? It's because I'm cute? Owner, don't say such embarrassing things! *Ah, they're diecutting! I want to try too ♪ ...hm. This angle... Uh, this is hard...!! Ah, I broke it... Stage 4: Looknig after a store?! *How about some delicious sweets~? Candy perfect for hanami~ *Ah. The sweets stand ♪ Hm? What's up? ...huh?! You want us to look after your stand? *The owner left because he had something important to do... Okay! We were asked to look after the stand, so let's do it!! *Huh? Owner, what are you doing? ...ah, candy with cherry blossom petals ♪ *We sold a lot of those sakura candy that you made ♪ I'm sure the owner will be happy! Stage 5: Hanami time! *Uhm. Grilled squid, okonomiyaki and yakisoba~ ...hm, I wanted to buy something if we need more, but it looks like there's more than enough. *This is how you eat while watching cherry blossoms. It feels kind of special! *The food is good, the flowers are pretty, I'm with you, Owner. It's a perfect Hanami. *Huh? You want me to feed you? ...uhm, okay. Say aah? ...this is a bit embarrassing!! Ha, ha. Stage 6: Let's check Agency food stands *Woah, a shooting gallery! I gotta try it! Line it up, and... Yes!! First prize! ♪ *Two apple candies please, Chief! Here you go Owner, let's eat together. *Are those sweet potato snacks at Karume's stand? Can we get a taste? Just a bite then... *chew chew* Woah, these are great! *All these sweet potato foods... candy, baked potato, youkan, kinton, manju... easy to see who's stand this is. Stage 7: Stage event time *Hahaha, this manzai is hilarious! But what does it mean, in the rollercoaster of life, a spinning top is best? Did I hear it wrong? *Looks like there's a singing contest next. The Chief's in it! Go go Chief! *Woah, the Chief sings so well! ♪ Like a professional singer! *A dance stage! Woah, that backflip! I wanna try it too! *That robot dance was so cool! I'm gonna practice when I get home! Stage 8: Riverside sunset *Hey hey, there's some boats over there! Let's go take a look Owner! *Ahoy captain! Is this boat yours? ...Hm? No customers today, so you'll let us on? Yay! Let's go let's go! *Wow, the cherry blossoms just go on forever! Kinda golden, and beautiful... *I can't tell if this is a reality for a dream! *Thanks, captain! We'll come back again! Stage 9: Watching evening sakura *So many adults around. Are they drinking? *The wind's wishing up the petals, like magic! *Ah, taiyaki! Let's see here... koshi-an, tsubu-an, sweet potato... Sweet potato huh. Remind you of anyone? *What are sakura lanterns anyway? Woah, amazing! The petals are floating around the lights! It's amazing what these humans can do! *Watching cherry blossoms in the afternoon and at night feels completely different, huh. I think I prefer afternoon myself ♪ Stage 10: Relaxed walk home *Hehehe ♪ Shall we walk home holding hands, Owner? *Hey, hey, how about we plant a cherry tree in the garden? See that way, we can enjoy hanami every year! *Ahh! I forgot to bring a camera! I wanted to take a picture... *Wow. Some people are still watching. Are they not freezing? *The festival was great! I'd love to go with you again Owner! 'Jewelry Event' General (to other fairies) *Thanks to Silia's goggles here we can understand this world's language. I wonder how she made them though. *Aho-y! Ah, Partner! Finding a lot of Keystone Gems? *What about this gemstone.. Wah! A butterfly came out! W-was it a cocoon? *There's some Keystone Gems hidden in the earth too. They're pretty difficult to dig out. *T-This gemstone is edible?! I wonder how it tastes~?! Stage 1: Silia's strange movie projector! *She said to forget everything we know about projectors but... I didn't know anything to forget. *Silia, I'm here for the screening! ♪ So exciting, isn't it, Owner?! *Silia looks excited too. Almost too excited. Actually, shes worryingly excited. *Check out Silia though, inventing her own special movie projector. She's just incredible! *Chief Cocoa gave me some chocolate eggs! I wonder what's inside~ Stage 2: Lost in a strange new world?! *Is this wall moving for you too, Owner? W-wha...?! We're going in?! *Oww...! I have a feeling we're not in the Human World... Silia!!! *A whole new world?! That's... amazing! Exciting! So much to see, so many adventures!.... Oh, I mean... yeah, how can we get back home? *We need keystone gems to get back home then do we? Well, what are we waiting for?! *Huhuhu~ ♪ I feel like I'm in a video game, this is so exciting! Stage 3: Sapphire Town *This place looks amazing... I can't read the sign though. Ah! Silia's goggles! Let's see here... Sapphire Town! *No cars, no trains, just boats! I guess we're in your hands, captain! *Hey captain, is that a gemstone in the back of your hand? Woah! You mean everyone here has gemstones inside them?! *Ah! The radar's saying there's a Keystone Gem in this shop... Um, excuse me? Erm... can I... have this? *Toss a coin for it? Okay, I call... heads! ... Score! Haha~ ♪ Thanks, shopkeeper! Stage 4: Ruby Cave *So that's the Ruby Cave? It must be roasting in there~! Better lose my jacket... *So hot, if only we could -- Ah! The sapphire! Right, let's make a stream and slide down until the radar starts beeping!! *T-too much! Too much water--! How do we stop it?! Erm, erm, erm... Ah-ha! Waaaah!! It-It all disappeared, just like that! *The radar says it'a here, but... What about in this crevice... Ah, there it is! Hnggg... I can't reach it... *The ruby Keystone Gem is just as beautiful as the sapphire... I wonder if it has any special powers too... Stage 5: Lapis Lazuli Road *There are so many gemstones here... but the radar's picking up all of them... which is the one we need? *What has one eye, but cannot see? Hmm.... One of Silia's delicious drinks? Can't be... *If it's an eye, but it can't see, then maybe not an eye-eye... Ahhh, I got it!! It must be.... a needle! *Correct? Wahoo~!! Hehe, stop that, it tickles! Stage 6: Garnet Tunnel *... Hey, just a second... Do you remember which way we came in? I don't think I do... *I think the lapis Keystone is showing us the way! It's pointing in that direction, should we go, Owner? *I really hope this is the exit the lapis is leading us to... *Wow, it really is the exit! These Keystone Gems are amazing~! *And the garnet Keystone is ours~ ♪ That was awesome, it felt like a video game dungeon! ♪ Stage 7: Emerald Valley *Whoa!! That city is sparkling! This is where we're heading, right? ...oh, looks like there's a castle there!! *Ah, we came out in a different place... What's that big green thi- Aaah, a dragon!! Coming at me! So cool~~!! *This is the Emerald Valley, eh? Dragon, do you know where the Keystone Gem is? ...you'll get it for us if we scratch your back?! *Dragon scales are so shiny!! So pretty... Huh? The colour of this one is a bit different... Huh? This is the Keystone Gem? A scale is a gem!! *Huh? Stay on your back...? You'll take us to our next destination? Yay, thanks!! Stage 8: Diamond City of Ancients *Dragon! Thank you for taking us here~!! ...this is the last place, right? Let's do our best to find the Keystone Gem! Yeah! *Wow... You could see the whole city from this tower!! By the way, what is that huge thing that looks like a atomizer? *Searching... Eternity...? What's this diary? It's full of text, but most of it is smeared and I can't read it. *We didn't check the most important place, he, he... This is where the king was!! And the Keystone Gem... Is here!! *Hey, hey, doesn't this last Keystone Gem look like an eye? ...maybe it's just my imagination... Stage 9: Use the Keystone Gems! Let's go home! *Project the picture on the wall... And jump inside it, right? *Wow, this is amazing!! I can see our world! *What's up, Owner? We'd be rich if we brought those gems back home? Ha, ha, you're right! *I wonder if those gems would burst into flames and turn into ash if we brought them to our world ...probably not, right? That's too bad. Stage 10: Back to the Human World!! *Let's race home!! I won't lose~! *We visited so many places today~! I had so much fun!! Owner, did you enjoy it too? *We're back! I had so much fun!! But being at home is the best! *Owner, I'll make dinner today! I heard a good recipe in Sapphire Town ♪ *Silia said she will fix her invention so we can travel safely!! I'm super excited! 'Strange Strength' No data for this event! __NOWYSIWYG__ 'Green Leaf Carnival' General (to other fairies) * Stage 1: What is the Green Leaf Carnival? * Stage 2: Let's go! * Stage 3: Arriving at the carnival * Stage 4: Picking flowers and leaves * Stage 5: Decorating the forest * Stage 6: Making carnival outfits * Stage 7: Making traditional fairy foods * Stage 8: Green Leaf Ceremony * Stage 9: Let's eat! * Stage 10: Singing, dancing and having fun * Category:Personality